Sheet metal is used in a wide variety of applications. In many applications, it is desirable that the sheet metal have a flatness that is within a specified tolerance. Often, it can be a challenge to achieve a high degree of flatness for a part of sheet metal without resorting to the use of complicated and expensive equipment.